The present invention relates to a print control system for controlling computer systems for creating documents, such as personal computers and word processors and, more specifically, to a print control system suitable for controlling the operation of such computer systems for printing documents in large quantities by a printer.
The computer system, such as the personal computer or the word processor, comprises a processing unit, a storage unit, a display unit, an input unit and a printing unit, and is capable, in general, of an editing function.
The conventional computer system of this kind is capable of parallel execution of a printing task and an editing task and is capable of simultaneously giving print instructions for a plurality of documents. However, the conventional computer system is unable to identify a document in printing process. Furthermore, once a print instruction is given, it is impossible to cancel the print job specified by the print instruction and to change the print sequence.
Since the conventional computer system is not designed to enable the cancellation and change of a print instruction after the print instruction has been given, the conventional computer system has drawbacks in accessibility.